1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk recording medium, a reproduction device, and a reproduction method, whereby a legitimate recording medium can be protected from the used recording medium market by the structure of the disk recording medium such as a CD-ROM and a main unit (reproduction device) in which this recording medium is installed.
2. Background of the Invention
In recent years, beginning with the popularity of videogame machines, numerous entertainment devices have circulated on a market, and accordingly, the demand for disk recording media such as video software has increased. In conjunction with this phenomenon, not only end-users purchase and use disk recording media by legitimate channels, but also the resale of disk recording media already purchased by the end-user, i.e., the purchase of the used software, occurs as well as the manufacture of so-called counterfeit software in which the recorded data is illegally copied.
In the past, as a countermeasure against the manufacture of counterfeit software of this type, a device has been adopted whereby a fixed pattern with a mark stating that this software is legitimate, recorded on the disk recording medium, and when this fixed pattern is not detected, reproduction cannot be performed on the disk recording medium, thus attempting to suppress the creation of counterfeit software.
Nevertheless, the prevention of the creation of counterfeit software by the detection of a fixed pattern can be easily defeated by creating a circuit that generates such fixed pattern, i.e., a security bypass circuit. Specifically, equipment and the like which disengage checks on software other than legitimate software are in circulation in order to allow counterfeit software to be reproduced, even using specialized equipment.
The present invention has been produced in light of the aforesaid problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide a disk recording medium for the protection of legitimate recorded media in which security is maintained so that the sale of used software and counterfeit software can be prevented. It is a further object of this invention to provide a medium reproduction device and reproduction method using that disk recording.
Objects of the present invention are attained by a disk recording medium in which software is recorded and which can be reproduced by means of a recording device, the disk recording medium having a specific code provided so as to correspond to each piece of software, verification data which is set to correspond to said software, and pulse data provided with pulse sequences corresponding to said verification data, in addition to said software.
Specific codes in the disk recording medium can be obtained by at least one of bar codes, digital signals, and servo error signals in which a pit deviation is modulated.
The pulse data may be composed of at least one among magnetic data and optical data.
The objects of the present invention are further attained by a disk recording medium in which software is recorded and which can be reproduced by means of a recording device, the disk recording medium having a specific code provided so as to correspond to each piece of software, verification data which is set to correspond to said software, pulse data provided with pulse sequences corresponding to said verification data, and a rotation control program which controls a rotational speed of the disk recording medium so as to match the pulse sequence according to said pulse data and said verification data, in addition to said software.
The specific codes of the disk recording medium can be obtained by at least one of bar codes, digital signals, and servo error signals in which a pit deviation is modulated.
The disk recording medium may have a program which controls a rotational speed of multiple stages is contained in said rotation control program, and data corresponding to the rotational speed of said multiple stages is contained in said verification data.
In an embodiment, the disk recording medium has a specific code provided so as to correspond to each piece of software, verification data which is set to correspond to said software, pulse data provided with pulse sequences corresponding to said verification data, a rotation control program which controls the rotational speed of the disk recording medium so as to match the pulse sequence according to said pulse data and said verification data, and a verification program which detects the pulse sequence according to said pulse data, determines whether the pulse sequence detected and the aforesaid verification data match, and when said sequence and said data match, registers the specific code in the reproduction device and then deletes the pulse data, in addition to the software.
The objects of the invention are also achieved by a reproduction device which performs reproduction of a disk recording medium into which software has been recorded, the reproduction device comprising means for installing a disk recording medium having a specific code provided so as to correspond to each piece of software, verification data which is set to correspond to the aforesaid software, and pulse data provided with pulse sequences corresponding to this verification data a specific code distinguishing means, which distinguishes whether the aforesaid specific code of the disk recording medium that has been installed has been registered, a pulse sequence detection means which detects a pulse sequence obtained from the aforesaid pulse data by the rotation of the aforesaid disk recording medium only when the aforesaid specific code has not been registered, specific code registration means which registers the aforesaid specific code only when the aforesaid detected pulse sequence and the aforesaid verification data match, and a deletion means which deletes the aforesaid pulse data when the aforesaid specific code has been registered.
The reproduction device may have a rotation control means which controls the rotation of the aforesaid disk recording medium so that the pulse sequence according to the aforesaid pulse data and the aforesaid verification data match.
In the aforesaid rotation control means, the rotation of the disk recording medium may be controlled so as to change in the multiple stages in accordance with the aforesaid verification data.
A method for performing reproduction is further on a disk recording medium in which software has been recorded, is further suggested which comprises provided a specific code so as to correspond to each piece of software, verification data which is set to correspond to the aforesaid software, and pulse data provided with pulse sequences corresponding to this verification data are recorded on the aforesaid disk recording medium, reading the specific code when the aforesaid disk recording medium has been installed in the aforesaid reproducing device, and determining whether this specific code has been registered in the aforesaid recording device detecting a pulse sequence obtained from the aforesaid pulse data by the rotation of the aforesaid disk recording medium only when the aforesaid specific code has not been registered, determining whether the detected pulse sequence and the aforesaid verification data match, and reading the aforesaid specific code is read and registering said code in the aforesaid reproduction device only when the detected pulse sequence and the verification data match, and the pulse data is deleted.
In the reproduction method of the present invention, when the disk recording medium has been installed in the recording device and a pulse sequence from the pulse data is detected, rotation control is performed so that the pulse sequence according to the pulse data and the verification data match.
The rotation control may be changed in multiple stages in conjunction with the verification data